Marty Santorelli
"Hey Vito, Rise and Shine!" -'From Marty when he woke up Vito in The Wild Ones.' Martin "Marty" Santorelli (1933-1951) was an associate of Vito and Joe in Mafia II, who assisted them in "The Wild Ones" and "Room Service". History Background Marty's father worked as a projectionist in the huge theater in Midtown, so Marty watched a lot of movies as a kid, especially gangster films. Marty dreamed of a life in the mob, and his teens took to hanging around Freddy's Bar, just like his childhood neighbor and role model, Joe Barbaro. He now runs errands for Joe- Delivering messages, collecting his winning bets, and waxing his car. He nags Joe to let him come along on some of his jobs, but Joe sees Marty as a kid brother and too naive to get involved in serious business. He used to be a cab driver which explains why Joe says he is a good driver in Room Service. Life of Crime Joe brings him along, much to Vito's annoyance and he drives them to the hotel to assassinate Alberto Clemente. On the way there, Marty repeatedly asks them what they are doing but they tell him to drop it. When they arrive there Marty pulls out a gun but Joe tells him he won't have to use it and tells him to wait in the car for them. Unfortunately, Don Clemente was in the toilet when Joe and Vito's bomb goes off and survives. He runs out and escapes, followed by Vito and Joe. Vito and Joe arrive in the car park in time to see Clemente's car leaving and see Marty's corpse against a pillar. Vito and Joe then give chase to Clemente. Death Marty is killed in the mission 'Room Service' by Don Clemente as he and his men are escaping. Marty's death sends Joe into depression where Joe later kills the bartender at The Lone Star bar by accident and Vito must get rid of the body at Mike's. Mission Appearances *The Wild Ones. *Room Service (killed). *Saving Marty *Skunk in the Trunk Trivia *It is stated by Joe that Marty is "Not even 18" making it possible that he was 17 years old at the time of his death. *Many other characters find his voice to their disturbance as Vito pointed out his voice was "like Woody fucking Woodpecker" and Henry Tomasino claimed he's "got a voice like fucking Minnie Mouse". *Joe's friendship with the teenager Marty resembles the life of young Henry Hill in "Goodfellas" as Henry joined the Mafia at a young age just like Marty. When Tommy DeVito is killed in Goodfellas it deeply effects Jimmy Conway in a similar way to as it effected Joe in Chapter 11. *In several scenes from the movie Back to the Future, when he returns to the 50's, Marty McFly wears exactly what Marty wears. *Marty's wannabe gangster personality resembles the four teenagers personality in the movie A Bronx Tale. *When Marty shoots at someone he will say "hey Joe don't tell my mom about this" meaning his parents are unaware that he's helping mafia gangsters. *His voice resembles Joe Pesci voice in the movie "Goodfellas". *In Joe's Adventures he is revealed to be a taxi driver, It is odd that a 16 year old (1950) would be qualified for that job. It could be a possibility he lied about his age. Category:Mafia II characters Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Mafia II Category:Death Category:Article stubs Category:Joe's Adventures